pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Proficiencies
Weapon Proficiencies are the player's ability to use specific weapons. There are six in total and they include: *One Handed Weapons *Two Handed Weapons *Polearms *Archery *Crossbows *Throwing The three melee proficiencies covers the use of swords, axes, spears, maces, etc. Polearms can be one- or two-handed but are considered their own weapon class. Using a weapon will increase its related proficiency. Certain throwing weapons can be used in melee; these weapons are usually weak in melee with a very short reach compared to their dedicated melee counterparts. Overview Weapon proficiency is the skill you use for any weapon. Increasing your proficiencies allows the character to deal more damage with a melee weapon, and use ranged weapons more accurately. It also improves the weapon's attack speed. Proficiencies can be increased in three ways: # Use the weapon in combat, and over time your skill with it will increase as you hit enemies with it. # Spend proficiency points gained upon level-up on the proficiency of your choice. You get 10 in each level up and an extra 5 each time you add a point to the Agility attribute. Though this is done a lot early in the game when a character's proficiencies are very low, at points over 300, it becomes uncommon. # Prophesy of Pendor offers a way of obtaining proficiency points without having to level up or fight, thanks to Finneas de Digit elixirs, that can be obtained with Qualis Gems. Each Elixir of Arkon will raise all the proficiencies by 30 points. The Weapon Master skill level imposes a cap on all the proficiencies, restricting how these points can be spent. The cap does not prevent increases earned through actual use. Each point of Weapon Master increases the standard proficiency limit. The proficiency cap progression starts at 60 (for a Weapon Master skill of 0) and the cap increases by 40 points for each additional point of Weapon Master skill, therefore maxing at 460. Bear in mind that the higher the Proficiency is, the more Proficiency Points are needed to raise it further. For example, to increase the One-Handed Proficiency by one point when it is at 20 would take one Proficiency Point. If that skill was 380, the player might need to spend between 10 and 16 Proficiency Points to increase the proficiency by one point. This amount varies based on how high your Weapon Master skill is. The higher the proficiency skill, the more points one will have to spend. Leveling Proficiencies Proficiencies can be leveled anywhere that combat (or combat training) occurs. Your character will gain experience towards the weapon they are using (bare hands/fists do not have a related Proficiency and therefore do not contribute to proficiency progression). Increasing weapon proficiencies will result in: *Increased Damage (when using a melee weapon) *Faster Attack Speed *Increased Accuracy (when using a ranged weapon) All results are gradual and may need as many as 50 points in a proficiency to see a notable difference. The Weapon Master skill increases the rate at which proficiency points are earned, and raises the spending cap on all proficiencies. Proficiency increases more quickly when fighting higher level opponents and slower when fighting lower level opponents, in addition to other factors. It is also possible to benefit more from a single attack if the attack was particularly difficult or damaging. The more damage that is dealt with a weapon, the more experience the player earns towards that weapon's proficiency; therefore it may be a good option to couch lances as often as possible if the player uses one, as it can do massive amounts of damage. This means that it is often not necessary to invest weapon points in polearms if it is just for the use of lances, as it rises rather quickly anyway. Ranged weapon proficiencies increase faster when more difficult shots are landed rather than when damage is done (damage still counts, just not as much). Headshots provide a bonus to the difficulty multiplier as well as shooting while on a moving horse. As proficiencies reach higher skill levels (around 150 and higher), the number of weapon points needed to increase a proficiency by one skill level is increased. Around 150, it takes 3 or 4 points to increase a proficiency by one level. If the proficiency has already gained experience toward the next level through actual use, fewer weapon points will be required to raise it to the next level. 10 points are gained simply for leveling up, while an additional 5 points are given for every attribute point the player puts in Agility. Eventually, weapon points can be rather worthless when leveling very high proficiencies and it is a viable option to use them with your lower proficiencies in case you need to change tactics, pick up other weapons on the battlefield, or wish to fight in Tournaments where you may not receive your weapon of choice. Tips & Tactics While playing, it may be helpful to consider the following things: *If you plan on using two-handed weapons, you may want to consider using Polearms, as they have longer reach. However, since the damage output is greater when the target is farther away, you may find yourself in trouble if surrounded by enemies at close range. *Some throwing weapons can be used as melee weapons by pressing "X" and can be switched back to a throwing weapon by doing so again. *Even though your companions have the same proficiency for every weapon type, some companions initially have skill points spent on Power Draw or Power Throw, which means that they should use a throwing weapon or bow since those skill points cannot be reclaimed. *Your starting proficiencies are affected by the choices you made during character creation. *While on Poor AI settings, enemies will not hold their shields up at extreme distances between the player and themselves, so landing arrows or bolts on Poor AI settings is dramatically easier. *Since experience is higher when higher damage is dealt, it is often useful to use a horse whenever you can to multiply your damage through speed. *Firing into crowds at a distance and on a fast horse will raise ranged weapon proficiencies extremely quickly because target density is not a factor in shot difficulty. Category:Game mechanics